Un nuevo amor Amu y Ikuto
by LucyDragneel824
Summary: Es 24 de agosto era su cumpleaños, pero por una ruptura de amor con Tadase, amu no la paso muy bien; amu lo amaba y no soportaba mas su dolor, así que decidió escapar y hay fue donde lo conoció; pasaron los días y ella se enamoro... Que pasara? sera que se enamoran? o vuelve con tadase hotori?


**Capitulo i**

**Cuando lo conoc****í****!**

**Amu pov**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y cumplo 19 años pero le dije a mí papá que no iba a celebrar porque mi supuesto novio me había traicionado con mi peor enemiga y yo estaba muy herida y me fui a mi cuarto para descansar, cuando en ese momento entro mi hermanita de 8 años.

-Her…hermanita estas bien?-me dijo mi hermana con pena y desconfianza.

-No…no estoy bien, déjame sola ``QUIERES´´-Le respondí con llanto T-T

Pero aun así le allá dicho eso no se fue ``la bobita esa´´ y se sentó es mi sillón negro con corazones rosas y me pregunto:

-Porque estas triste hermanita?

-Ami déjame en paz ¡ya!... por favor-Le respondí bruscamente. Cuando en ese instante entro mi mamá y me dijo:

-Amu solo tienes que olvidarlo porque no fue nada, es normal.

-Madre se que para ti es algo normal pero la verdad no sabes que se siente una traición porque siempre tuviste un mismo amor y es mas siempre fuiste feliz- Le respondí muy groseramente; Salí de allí corriendo y para mi suerte empezó a llover muy fuerte; llegue hasta la plaza y ya no podía correr más, ya no aguantaba más con ese peso así que caí arrodillada, apoye mis manos en el suelo y empecé a sentirme mareada, de inmediato me acosté boca arriba y quede profundamente dormida.

**XxX**

Mucho tiempo después desperté en un hospital, me quería parar de una pero un muchacho de ojos y pelo azul varonil me detuvo y me dijo que me relajara; yo no le iba a hacer caso pero mire sus ojos fijamente y como un hechizo le hice caso lentamente y me acosté; le pregunte nerviosa y confundida:

-Quien eres tú? Y Cuál es tu nombre?

-No te acuerdas!? Tropezaste conmigo mientras corrías y se te calló tu celular y desidi seguirte para entregártelo pero cuando te alcance estabas desmallada entonces te traje al hospital.

**Ahora que lo pienso sentí que tropecé con alguien pero no me importo. **(Pensamiento de amu)

-Porque lo hiciste?- Le pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-No lo sé y cambiando de tema mira tú celular.-Me dijo mientras me lo entregaba.

-Cuál es tu nombre? Sé que ya te lo había dicho pero no me respondiste-Le repetí.

-Ha…si perdón…me llamo Ikuto, bueno! Ya se me hace tarde adiós que te recuperes.

Se estaba yendo cuando de repente le grite:

-O…oye ikuto-el me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Per…perdón y…y gra…gracias.

Se fue y sentí como una doctora suspiro, entro y me dijo:

-Es lindo ¿no?-me dijo mientras hacia su trabajo.

-He? Esta igual que los demás, nada fu…fuese de lo normal- Dije con tono "Sexi & Cool"

**Pensándolo bien está muy guapo ese chicho…heeee? Pero en que estoy pensando? No es para nada lindo! Pero… estaba chulo haaayyy que afortunada soy jijiji. **(pensamiento de amu)

Capítulo II

Lo volveré a ver?

**Amu pov**

Al día siguiente día mi papa y mi mama fueron al hospital por mí pero mi madre me dijo:

-Amu perdóname es mi culpa- Se puso a llorar en la capilla donde yo estaba situada.

-Madre no es tu culpa, fui yo la que no debió de contestarte así perdón mama, te quiero- La abrase y también a papa.

XxX

Llegamos a casa y me fui a dar un baño y me puse a pensar:

"**Papá estaba feliz por mi cumpleaños hasta que le dije que no quería celebra por lo que me hizo ese chico llamado tadase… es mas!... porque pienso en el!?, es más… le diré a papá que ágamos la fiesta y olvidare a ese estúpido."** Salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres; toque la puerta y pregunte por papá. Abrí la puerta y dije:

-Hola papá puedo entrar?

-si claro entra amu- Apenas lo escuche entre y cerré la puerta delicadamente pero corrí hacia ellos y me tire en la cama, allí también estaba ami, de inmediato ella me tapo los ojos y mamá y papá me empezaron a hacerme cosquillas.

-Nooo…jajaja…No mas…jajaja…ya no puedo aguantar más…jaja…noo…jajaja…Amiiii…jajaja…No mas…ja…Tengo que…que…ja…Decir algo muy importante- Dije mientras reía.

-Amu que es lo tan importante que nos vas a contar?-Dijo mi madre dejándome en paz, en seguida me puse seria y me senté mirándolos fijamente entonces dije:

-lo que quiero decir es que tal vez podríamos hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños bueno si no es mucha molestia padres?.

-si así lo quieres amu, con mucho gusto lo haremos-Me respondió papá con mucha alegría.

-Madre, padre gracias por su apoyo, los quiero mucho-Les dije mientras los abrazaba.

-No hay de que Amu-Dijo mi madre.

Salí de la pieza de mis padres y me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté para descansar pero escuchaba como mis padres llamaban por teléfono a varia gente pero aun así dije:

-Ran la luz!.

Desperté y escuche mucha bulla pero un así me levante para ir al colegio, me organice y baje para desayunar pero mi madre me dijo:

-Amu que haces despierta tan temprano? Pues hoy es festivo-Dijo mi mamá mientras yo ponía una cara de sorpresa y enojo

-Bueno si es así me iré a la cama- Con eso termine y me fui.

Capítulo III

EL Encargo

Amu pov

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme y me acosté pero no pude dormir así que me rendí y me puse una camisa de tirantes rosa y una falda; tendí mi cama y me puse a escribir en mi diario:

-_**Querido Diario:**_

_Me di cuenta que no puedo estar_

_Así toda mi vida, se que lo amaba_

_Pero ya no me importa y además lo único_

_Que importa es disfrutar la vida,_

_Ser feliz y por último y más_

_Importante es hacer feliz a mi familia._

Cuando termine fui al comedor porque mi madre ya me había llamado a desayunar; Cuando llegue mamá me dijo:

-Amu mira aquí tienes la dirección-Me dijo mientras me entregaba un papel.

-Para qué es esto?-Le dije toda confundida º.º

-haa es para que lleves un encargo con ami porque tú padre y yo nos tenemos que ir-Dijo mamá con una cara de inocencia.

-Hasta bien mamá pero ¿puedo ir en mi moto por favor?-Respondí pero le di una condición con cara de suplica.

-Hmm muy bien pero no vallas muy rapito y recuerda ir con Ami-Acepto pero con duda.

-Y…Si…Voy sola?.

-NO! No puedes dejar a Ami sola ¿entendido? Amuu-Me respondió muy furiosa.

Subí y me dirigi al cuarto de Ami, entre y le dije:

-Ami cámbiate y vístete bobita, vamos a salir un rato.

-siiii hermanita.

Salí de allí y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, como iba a ir en moto me puse la ropa indicada y sexi para la ocasión: una camisa blanca con escote atrás y adelante, un chaleco negro de rayas rojas de manga larga, un pantalón negro muy apretado y unas botas también negras. Fui al cuarto de Ami y le dije:

-Ami ve a la cocina y toma la bolsa negra que hay en el mesón te esperare afuera.

Me dirigi al garaje y saque la moto negra, me puse el casco y me monte en la moto mientras esperaba a Ami.

-Hermanita vamos –Me dijo Ami mientras cerraba la puerta, ya que papa y mama ya se habían ido.

-Ami traes la bolsa Siento?-Ella asistió con la cabeza, después se monto y nos fuimos.

Capítulo iv

El mejor cumpleaños del mundo

Amu pov

La verdad no le hice caso a mamá, porque no me fui despacio (ha Amu le gusta la velocidad espero que no les moleste :3) por esa misma razón llegamos muy rápido porque también Ami es la única que no le tiene miedo a mi moto o a ser mi pasajera en una moto o en un carro; al fin y al cabo puse la moto en frente del restaurante, Ami se bajo rápido y Salí corriendo al restaurante en unos segundos yo me baje y tome la bolsa, me dirigí al restaurante cuando abrí la puerta encontré una multitud de gente que me dio el feliz cumpleaños, me sorprendí pero me puse seria y me dirigí a la cocina pero aun así todos me seguían pero yo seguí en lo mío y le di la bolsa al chef y le sonreí para que se sonrojara y lo logre (me gusta ser dura y sexi con los chicos XP) luego me voltee y dije con una sonrisa amistosa:

-Muchas gracias a todos la verdad no me lo esperaba.

-Haaa Es tan genial!- Dijeron todas las chicas que estaban allí.

Mi madre llego y me abrazo.

-Amu feliz cumpleaños y ten ponte esto para que estés más cómoda-Me dijo mamá entregándome una bolsa de flores y rosa que decía "chica sexi".

-Madre así estoy cómoda- Le respondí quitándome el chaleco y todos los hombre se sonrojaron porque mi camisa era demasiado escotada.

-Deja de tonterías y ve a cambiarte!-Me repitió mamá demasiado enojada.

Cogí ni chaleco y me lo puse en la espalda, recogí la bolsa y me fui de la cocina; llegue a los baños de las mujeres y saque el vestido negro


End file.
